The proposed research seeks to address critical gaps in the scientific knowledge on kidney transplant disparity in the United States, and establish a program of meritorious research related to this public health problem at the University of South Carolina College of Social Work. Research has shown that black End Stage Renal Disease patients are significantly less likely than their white peers to be evaluated and listed for a kidney transplant, and a significant portion of this disparity remains unexplained. This project will explore the hypothesis that black hemodialysis patients'lack of access to social contacts with useful information about kidney transplantation may hinder information transaction regarding the benefits of, and pathway to, kidney transplantation. To answer the research questions a) What is the role of the various types of social networks in providing information about kidney transplantation to black hemodialysis patients?, and b) What is the relationship between this information transaction and a patient's likelihood of being placed on a kidney transplant waiting list?, the proposal will meet the following aims: 1) To describe black hemodialysis patients'knowledge about how to get a kidney transplant, and 2) To determine the association between black hemodialysis patients'knowledge and understanding about how to get a kidney transplant, black hemodialysis patients'social network composition, and the likelihood that these patients are listed for a kidney transplant. As this proposal meets the goals of the AREA research program to support meritorious research, strengthen the institution's research environment, and expose students to research, the final aim of this research will be 3) To further undergraduate and graduate education at the University of South Carolina College of Social Work by establishing a funded program of meritorious research on the pathways to kidney transplant parity and including students in all aspects of the research. The project aims will be achieved through a cross-sectional survey of black hemodialysis patients age 18-65 within 90 miles of Columbia, SC. The proposed study is novel because it uses a unique conceptual model involving the social network relationships of black hemodialysis patients to explain a portion of kidney transplant disparity. The project is also significant because the knowledge gained can provide suggestions for subsequent interventions that aim to ameloriate the public health problem of kidney transplant disparity. Furthermore, this project will provide a unique training environment for undergraduate and graduate students to advance their careers in health research. This project can provide information to dialysis teams and other researchers that can be used to improve interdisciplinary patient care mandated by the Medicare Conditions for Coverage. The results of this project will be disseminated broadly through publications and presentations, both locally and nationally, that involve the participation of the undergraduate and graduate student assistants. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In the United States, black hemodialysis patients are significantly less likely than white patients to be evaluated and listed for a kidney transplant. Using a unique conceptual model, this project will explore the role of black hemodialysis patients'social relationships in providing patients with information about how to get a kidney transplant. The results from this study can help practitioners improve the care they provide to help black hemodialysis patients get kidney transplants, and can suggest future research that studies related interventions that can help address this public health problem.